Zhou Bao/Special Abilities
Fiery Eyes The Fiery Eyes are also known as Eternal Eyes. They will become a firm crystal with an eye shape after being removed from a body and will not be damaged in 3,000 years and even 10,000 years. It is said that people with Fiery Eyes have a great talent for martial arts. It is also said that these people are just ordinary people. Once the Fiery Eyes are stimulated, those people have strong senses and spiritual minds, and for people who practice martial arts, their ability to control the internal Qi is also high. You will also have other particular skills with the improvement. But nobody knows what these skills are. The reason for the extinction of the Fiery Eyes race was that all of the people of the world came together to besiege them. The Prestigious Sects and Schools and Millennium Families in the martial arts world have a tacit agreement that if the bloodline of the Fiery Eyes reappears, they'll join together again to destroy it. There are no people of the Fiery Eyes bloodline left in this world. The preserved Fiery Eyes are so rare and priceless that they can cause great blood-shed. Because Fiery Eyes are the best carriers of practicing External Elixir. The most important effect of External Elixir is to reserve Internal Qi. This means that any Internal Qi that your body can not bear would be stored up and then restocked whenever your body needed it. Fiery Eyes are the best material for making External Elixir. They can not only store plenty of Internal Qi, but the method and conditions for making External Elixir are also very easy. They also have a few possibilities to stimulate the particular abilities of Fiery Eyes. * With such eyes, he could see clearly not only things in front of him but also objects behind him. That was to say, when his eyes turned to be light golden, a 360-degree perspective would be formed. There would definitely be no blind spot in his view. * In addition to this, his vision and insight increased in strength. Now he could see far away objects that were previously vague. The scope of his vision became larger, and so did his sensitivity. * He had an Inner Vision now. As long as he turned his eyes to red, he could observe his inner condition clearly. From blood flowing, skeleton constitution, route of Internal Qi in the tendons and vessels to even his metabolism, nothing could escape from his amazing eyes.(Improved time of use over time as he practised.) * Now he had fine control over his Internal Qi. * Skill-Copy Eyes Black Flame It came from a dead Dragon Chimera, a famous Fierce Beast which took the dragon as its food. Being a bane of dragons, it had a small body. The biggest one of its race was shorter than 50 centimeters. But it had extremely hard scales, invulnerable and unassailable. Together with its rows of sharp teeth that could tear dragon’s scales and shells apart easily, Dragon Chimeras would slip into a dragon’s scale and into the abdomen and eat its body and drink its blood. At the same time, Dragon Chimeras also spawned inside the dragon, hatching its larvae with the dragon’s endless vitality and nourishment. Over the past tens of thousands of years, however, dragons had already died out. And so did the Dragon Chimera. It was truly shrewd, but its survival condition was harsher. Only being hatched inside of a dragon could increase its possibility of survival. If it were hatched in other creatures, it would probably die because the creature had already been drained before the hatching. Therefore, Dragon Chimeras disappeared together with the extinction of dragons. The Black Flame was an inborn technique of Dragon Chimeras. Intents Fist Intent: The fist intent is a kind of powerful and special Qi Power, a materialized Qi Power. # Black Sun Fist Intent (Ch-93) # Black Hole Fist Intent ( Ch-114) # Broken Star Fist Intent